religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jeugd met een Opdracht
Jeugd met een Opdracht (Engelse naam: Youth with a Mission) is een internationale christelijke jongerenorganisatie bestaande uit christenen vanuit verschillende kerkelijke richtingen, die als doel heeft om het evangelie van Jezus Christus wereldwijd bekend te maken. Wereldwijd zijn circa 12.000 mensen fulltime bij projecten onder de paraplu van Jeugd met een Opdracht betrokken. Zij zijn verbonden aan één van de ongeveer 800 vestigingen wereldwijd. Naar schatting 30.000 mensen doen jaarlijks mee korte-termijnactiviteiten van Jeugd met een Opdracht. Dat kunnen scholen, cursussen, evangelisatieacties zijn. Geschiedenis Jeugd met een Opdracht werd in 1960 opgericht door de Amerikaan Loren Cunningham, toentertijd een 20-jarige student. Tijdens een van de evangelisatiereizen die hij ondernam, kreeg hij een visioen. Golven spoelden aan op het strand. Het strand verander de in een kaart met alle continenten van de wereld. De golven werden jonge mensen die - het evangelie brengende - alle continenten overspoelden. In december 1960 richtte Cunningham, samen met enkele vrienden, Jeugd met een Opdracht op. In de eerste jaren stuurde de organisatie vooral individuen en groepen uit naar het buitenland. Zo werden onder andere teams uit gestuurd naar de Bahama's en Mexico. In 1967 kreeg Cunningham visie voor een School voor Evangelisatie. Deze begon in 1969 in Lausanne, Zwitserland. Hiermee werd de basis gelegd voor de Discipelschap Training School (DTS). Dit format bestaat uit drie maanden volgen van lessen en daarna drie maanden werkzaam in een zendingsgebied. Deze opzet is tot op de dag van vandaag in gebruik. In 1977 werd begonnen met een eigen universiteit. De 'Pacific and Asia Christian University' is gevestigd op Kona, Hawaï. Met het schip de Anastasis begon in 1979 het 'schepenwerk' van Jeugd met een Opdracht. Het schip kreeg internationaal grote bekendheid toen oprichter en directeur van Mercy Ships, Don Stephens in Griekenland werd gearresteerd omdat hij daar het Evangelie zou hebben willen verspreiden. Inmiddels is het schepenwerk afgestoten en onder gebracht in een zelfstandige organisatie, Mercy Ships genaamd. Jeugd met een Opdracht in Nederland In 1973 heeft Jeugd met een Opdracht zich in Nederland werd gevestigd. Enkele Nederlandse jongeren, onder wie Romkje Fountain, hadden in 1972 meegedaan aan een evangelisatieactie van Jeugd met een Opdracht tijdens de Olympische Spelen in München. Het jaar daarop haakten ze aan bij een soortgelijke campagne, de actie Omkeer van de Near East Ministry (NEM) in Amsterdam. In 1973 werden ook twee woonboten van een internaat voor schipperskinderen gekocht. De Ark was jarenlang een herkenningspunt van Jeugd met een Opdracht aan de De Ruyterkade achter het Centraal Station in Amsterdam. Tot diep in de jaren '80 legde Jeugd met een Opdracht de nadruk op evangelisatie-activiteiten. Een kenmerk van de beginjaren was dat bij activiteiten alles en iedereen betrokken was. Gaandeweg begonnen teams echter hun eigen werk te ontwikkelen. Zo is het werk van Kings' Kids ontstaan, frontliniezending, scholen/opleidingen, kerkstichting, evangelisatie en verschillende hulpprojecten. Vandaag de dag zijn activiteiten die vooral in het oog springen het werk onder prostituees op de Amsterdamse wallen, de Impact World Tour en DTS'en, waarvoor studenten opgeleid worden op het eigen trainingscentrum Heidebeek, te Heerde. In Nederland was de Amerikaan Floyd McClung lange tijd het gezicht van de organisatie. Deze leidde van 1973 tot 1975 met zijn vrouw Sally het werk in De Ark. Deze werd vooral gebruikt om te werken onder de hippies in Amsterdam. Toen Heidebeek als centrum voor training werd aangekocht, verhuisden zij naar Heerde. In de jaren '80 gingen ze terug naar Amsterdam om het werk daar een nieuwe impuls te geven onder de naam Urban Missions. McClung was een bekend spreker binnen christelijk Nederland. Literatuur * Is dit echt van U, Heer?, Loren Cunningham met Janice Rogers: Jeugd met een Opdracht, Heerde, 1985, 90-5421-003-6 * Werken voor God bĳ de duivel op de stoep, Floyd McClung: Hoornaar, Gideon, 1988, 90-6067-478-2 * Schuldig!? : de grote opdracht voor het gerecht, Don Stephens: Hoornaar : Gideon, 1985, 90-6067-366-2 * Ik zie een leger, Floyd McClung: Johannes Multimedia, 2008 90-5811-072-9 Externe links * Site van Jeugd met een Opdracht in Nederland * Site van Jeugd met een Opdracht Internationaal Categorie:Christelijke jongerenorganisatie Categorie:Pinksterbeweging Categorie:Zendingsorganisatie de:Jugend mit einer Mission en:Youth with a Mission fr:Jeunesse en Mission ja:ユース・ウィズ・ア・ミッション ko:예수전도단 nn:Ungdom i Oppdrag no:Ungdom i Oppdrag pt:Jocum ru:Молодёжь с миссией sv:Ungdom Med Uppgift